Conventional manual transmissions utilize a driver-operated clutch and a stick shift that is manually shifted by the driver. The clutch is disengaged when the shift fork moves a synchronizer to engage different gears that establish different fixed speed ratios (i.e., different gear ratios) through the transmission. In lower gear ratios, drivers often expect greater torque or speed than the transmission is designed to provide. This causes the driver to depress the accelerator pedal excessively during these gear ratios, decreasing fuel economy. Additionally, low gear ratios in manual transmissions are inherently noisy as the engine is operated at lower speeds during launch.